Yu Yu hakusho in America
by Eagle McCloud
Summary: what could possibly happen while the gang visits America. well duh, Everything. from a secret to a kidnapping find out what happens CURRENTLY ON HOLD!
1. THE AIRPORT

Okay new Yu Yu hakusho story involving our favorite characters and some you've never seen before. This story starts out in an airport- no surprise- 

"Damn Exchange students. Making me drive all the way to the airport just so I can take them back to my house for three months." Eagle yelled as she sat at a traffic light.  Her dark blond hair was pulled into a neat ponytail at the base of her head. Her blue eyes paid little attention to her friend sitting next to her. 

"Ah c'mon it won't be that bad." The girl replied. She fussed with her seatbelt as they sat there. There were similarities between the two. They looked like twins, same hair color, same eye color, even same height. Eagle was the more ferocious of the two. She was quick to pick a fight and the last to fall when she did fight. 

The other one-Amber- was the quiet one. She generally let Eagle be on her own and preferred to be as far from her as possible when she was upset. However, that wasn't the only differences. There's still a secret as well, but I'm not going to tell you what it is yet. You'll just have to wait and find out when every one else does. 

The light turned green and Eagle drove to the airport. She drove down side streets and secondary roads until she got closer. Amber watched the scenery as they went by. Eagle took her to places very rarely generally preferring to stay home. She watched as a plane took off and as one landed as the drove down the long road to the airport parking lot.

Eagle watched quietly as Amber took in the surroundings. Eagle pulled in to the parking lot and turned off the van. Amber looked over at her. She wanted to go in and wait for the exchange students. From what the teachers had told them, two of them were street punks. They loved to fight and if no one else would fight them, they would fight with each other.  The girl in the group was one of the best students from seryashi junior high. The other boy was from Meiou high. He is the brightest of the four. They were due in any moment. They were given the shortest descriptions possible on the four, so finding them would be a miracle. Eagle sighed as they prepared to get out of the van. 

"Come on Eagle. Their itinerary said they'd be here at noon."  Amber squealed as she ran around behind the van and waited impatiently for Eagle to get out of the van.

"It's only Eleven thirty.  We still have a half hour. Besides, we can't go to their terminal. We have to wait at the baggage claim." Eagle responded as Amber grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the van.

"So. You've never taken me to an airport before. I want to look around."  Amber huffed as Eagle pulled her hand away.

"But we can't check out a whole lot. Security is so tight not even a fly can get to the terminals."

"I bet you can."-See part of secret slips through-

"Amber enough of this. We'll go in but I'm not going to let you out of my sights. Understand?" Eagle scolded.

Amber settled down a little and nodded. The tone in Eagles voice had scared her and she didn't want to make her madder. They walked into the airport. People scurried this way and that to ticket counters and to go through security. Amber looked on as a woman dragged her bags up to a counter and placed them on a metal top. She looked up to see the departures and arrivals screens. She looked quickly to see what the screens said.  Eagle stopped when Amber left her side. She looked back to see her gazing up at the screens. Eagle joined Amber's side as she looked. 

The screen said that the flight they were waiting on was on time. Eagle tugged on Amber's shirt and they walked towards the baggage claim.  Amber sat impatiently waiting for the flight to come. Every time the baggage claim whirled to life, she got up and looked around expectantly. 

At Noon at the gate where the plane had just landed.

"This is stupid. Why would I have been chosen to come to America as an exchange student?" a voice hollered as the got off the plane. 

"I agree with Urameshi. I shouldn't even be here." A deeper voice echoed.

"Come on now you two. This is a big honor to be chosen for the exchange student program." A sweeter sounding voice remarked.

"Get real Shuichi. Do we look like the kind of students any one would send to America?" the black haired boy objected.

"Yuskae, don't tell me you've never thought of doing something with your life?" the brown haired girl cried turning to smack him.

"It's not like that Keiko. You saw Mr. Takanaka's face as I left."

"You're hopeless. He was glad to see you going somewhere where you won't be able to get in trouble."

"How long do you think they'll go at it before someone pulls them apart?" Kurama asked

"I don't know could be a while." The tall red head asked.

"Why don't we go get our stuff? They'll find us, Kuwabara." Kurama said with a shrug as he turned to walk away.

Back at the baggage claim terminal

Amber sprang to life again as the baggage carousal whirled to life. The airport had announced that the flight they were waiting on had come in and Amber was anxious to meet the new students. Eagle pulled her back on to the bench and they waited. As they watched the people congregate towards the carousel, they spotted two red heads. Amber looked expectantly towards Eagle, who looked at them closely. They matched the descriptions they were given. Eagle stood up and began to walk towards them. Amber followed behind her. Curiosity was winning over her being scared.

"Are you Shuichi and Kuzama?" Eagle shouted slightly in the loud hall.

The boys turned to face them. Shuichi's long red hair wrapped around his back. His deep green eyes shined. Kuwabara's orangeish red hair was kept up like a funnel. His brown eyes watched the girls as they came up. He was about a foot taller than Shuichi.

"Yes we are. Who are you?" Kurama asked as he picked up a bag.

"We're Eagle and Amber. We're here to take you to your home for the next few months." Eagle replied. "Where are the other two?" 

"They'll be here shortly. They were arguing at the terminal." Kuwabara replied. 

"Yuskae will you get back here!" Keiko yelled as she chased him through the airport. 

"Yuskae over here!" Kuwabara shouted as he jumped out in front of Yuskae.

Yuskae ran over towards him. As he skidded to a stop, Kuwabara grabbed Keiko who began to kick towards him.

"Boy Urameshi what'd ya do?" Kuwabara asked as he continued to hold Keiko back.

"All I said was that it was stupid of us to even be here, and then she went off." 

"Why don't we finish this in the van? We have to get back." Eagle remarked as she picked up a couple of bags.

"Eagle, what about the Martial arts students Father's to train? Their plane comes in soon too." Amber reminded her.

"Alright you take them out to the van and wait I'll be out once their here." Eagle replied as she handed the little girl the keys to the van. 

Amber ran off with the keys and sprinted towards the entrance of the airport. Eagle shook her head as she watched her take off.

"You better hurry, or she'll lock you out." Eagle Remarked to the group.

They raced off chasing after Amber. The younger girl's laughter could be heard through the hallway. She glanced back after a while to see if they were still following. She slowed down when she couldn't see them. She led them out into the parking lot and raced towards the dark blue van. Kurama was the first one to catch up to her at the van. Amber fumbled with the key and struggled to get into the van. Kurama grabbed her and held onto her until the others caught up. 

"Man your quick." Kuwabara remarked as he leaned on the van to catch his breath. 

Kurama let Amber go and she unlocked the van. They put their bags in the back and Amber turned on the van. They only had to wait a few minutes before Eagle came to the van. A small boy with black hair followed behind her. He was a lot shorter than she was. He barely went up to her shoulders. Another boy followed behind them he was as tall as Eagle. His black hair shined in the warm sunlight. His brown eyes studied the people in the van and then disregarded every one but Amber.

Amber watched the boy as he piled into the van with the others. Thank goodness, it was a full-size van. The boy glanced at Amber as she shrugged and looked over at Eagle who was buckling her seat belt. The ride was fairly uneventful. The only thing that happened was Yuskae occasionally making Keiko mad, and Amber singing along with all the songs on the radio. 

What will happen next? Who's the black haired brown eyed boy- no it's not Koenma- well enjoy the chapter and I'll see you when next I update. Read and review- sometimes, good reviews make me update sooner. Bye for now.


	2. New chapter up soonsorry

I will have a new chapter up soon. Please be patient. It should be up within the next week or two. Until them please continue to review. The new chapter will be Yu Yu hakusho in america chapter 2 Meeting and greeting the Assignment


End file.
